


To Get Me Turning Good, You Gotta Check Under The Hood Babe

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael giggles as Calum takes his hand and kisses his lips, stumbling towards the exit of the dingy bar they're in. It's Michael's birthday, his twenty-first to be exact, and he's just had his first few legal beers in America. He's just on the right side of tipsy and feeling good as Calum drags him away from the overly loud music and the smell of hot wings.  "You know, baby, you never told me what you wanted for birthday." Calum mumbles, lips tickling Michael's when he doesn't bother pulling away entirely. Michael hums and nudges his lips against Calum's for more, humming again when Calum obliges and kisses him. "I didn't really want anything." or: It's Michael's birthday and he wants Calum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Beep Beep by Little Mix)

Michael giggles as Calum takes his hand and kisses his lips, stumbling towards the exit of the dingy bar they're in. It's Michael's birthday, his twenty-first to be exact, and he's just had his first few legal beers in America. He's just on the right side of tipsy and feeling good as Calum drags him away from the overly loud music and the smell of hot wings. 

 

"You know, baby, you never told me what you wanted for birthday." Calum mumbles, lips tickling Michael's when he doesn't bother pulling away entirely. 

 

Michael hums and nudges his lips against Calum's for more, humming again when Calum obliges and kisses him. "I didn't really want anything." 

 

"Come on, Mikey, there must be something you want." Calum probes, feeling a little guilty that he didn't get his boyfriend anything for his birthday as they get into the parking lot of the bar. 

 

Michael huffs and moves his face away from Calum's, knowing the younger boy isn't going to give up on this until Michael gives him some kind of answer. It doesn't take him too long to figure it out, because there's one thing in particular that he always wants no matter what day it is. "I want you to fuck me." Michael decides, biting his lip as Calum smirks and shakes his head. 

 

"Babe, I do that almost every day. Your birthday present is supposed to be something special." Calum explains, although he's not entirely opposed to the idea. 

 

Michael groans and squirms, looking around for a something he could mention that would appease Calum, eyes falling on their car just a few spots away. "What if you fucked me right now, in the car?" 

 

Calum's eyes blow wide as he looks from Michael to the car, shivering just a little from the chill in the November air. "Now that definitely sounds like something special." He growls, pulling Michael towards their car and unlocking it. 

 

Michael tumbles into the backseat when Calum opens the door, quickly sliding to the other side so Calum has room to get in. The younger boy shuts the door loudly behind himself and tosses his keys to the front seat, yanking off his jacket and throwing it up there as well. Michael does the same, and the second his leather jacket hits the seat Calum is on him, nearly ripping Michael's shirt in an effort to get it off. Michael squeaks as Calum manhandles him around, pulling at his clothes until Michael's jeans and boxers are down around his knees, Calum still fully clothed. Michael watches with rapt attention as Calum undoes his own jeans and tugs them down just enough to free his dick, not bothering to actually take anything off with the impatient way Michael is staring at him. Calum shifts around in the semi-tight space until he's laying across the entirety of the backseat with one leg hanging over the seat and his foot resting on the floor, Michael settled in the space between his other leg and the rest of the seat. 

 

Calum pushes his shirt up towards his ribs as Michael bites his lip. "C'mere Mikey, gotta get me nice and wet since we don't have lube." 

 

Michael whimpers and leans his upper down, not hesitating in the slightest to open his mouth and suck Calum in. Calum huffs loudly, tilting his head back in pleasure as his fingers thread through Michael's messy blonde hair. Michael sinks his mouth down all the way, gagging on a little bit before pulling back and bobbing his head, making sure to swirl his tongue around to get Calum extra wet. 

 

"Gotta open yourself up too, baby." Calum says, tapping Michael's cheek to make sure he has his attention. 

 

Michael nods and pulls off of Calum, pushing two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucking on them with extra spit. He's quick to bring his hand around and arch his back to make the angle less awkward for himself, rubbing his fingers between his cheeks before carefully pushing one into his hole. Once he's settled into the feeling he puts his mouth back on Calum's dick, but his movements are distracted because he's trying to open himself up for Calum, so the younger boy grabs Michael's hair again and holds his head still, fucking his hips up into the older boy's mouth. Michael chokes quietly around him, adding the second finger inside himself because he needs more pleasure to match way Calum's rough treatment makes his gut flutter excitedly. The angle of his fingers is still awkward and he can tell that it's a half-assed job of opening himself up but it's still something and it'll speed up the process either way. His jaw aches and his wrist aches but it's a good hurt, one that he's familiar with and has come to love because it means that he got to have Calum in the most intimate way and it's a reminder that he's the only person who can get Calum to completely lose control of himself. 

 

"God, your mouth is so perfect Mikey.....made for sucking dick." Calum groans, short of breath from the exertion of fucking Michael's mouth quickly. 

 

Michael whimpers weakly around him, trying to focus on the movement of his fingers so he can do a better job and they won't have to waste time once Calum is ready to fuck him. The younger boy shoves Michael's head down all the way one last time, listening to him gag before letting him up, smirking as Michael's chest rises and falls rapidly. 

 

"Are you open enough baby?" Calum wonders, rubbing his hands over Michael's bony hips and looking up into his watery eyes. 

 

Michael blushes and sheepishly shakes his head, knowing that he's not quite open enough but he's got a good start. Calum smiles and cranes up to kiss his nose, reaching back to pull Michael's fingers out of himself before offering up his own fingers for Michael to suck on and make wet. Michael happily takes them into his mouth and licks all over them, getting them soaked with spit. Calum takes them back and reaches back around with both hands, using the dry one to pull at Michael's left cheek and spread him open so his wet fingers can slide into the rim, two in one go. Michael huffs and digs his nails into Calum's shoulders, biting at his swollen red lips as Calum does a much better job of opening him up, scissoring his fingers and driving them in deeper. Michael's head flops back as Calum makes quick work of stretching him open, fingering him fast and skillfully and adding a third finger in no time. It doesn't take much longer for him to deem Michael ready, both boys impatient and impossibly hard as they shift around again in the tight space of the backseat. 

 

"Want you to ride me, birthday boy. Want everyone that leaves the bar to see you bouncing on my dick like a good little slut." Calum breathes, pulling Michael closer by the hips until he's hovering over Calum's dick. 

 

Michael whines and nods, in full agreement with this plan as Calum spits in his own hand and rubs it over his already soaked dick as an added precaution. He gives Michael the go-ahead and the older boy lines himself up and carefully slides down on Calum's dick, feeling every inch of him go inside and going breathless at how full he feels. His hips twitch as he sinks all the way down, whimpering softly beneath the harsh pants that tumble out of his mouth as Calum soothes his thumbs over Michael's heated skin. Michael takes a minute to adjust himself and to get in a good position, taking a deep breath before he slowly starts lifting up and dropping down, trying to keep it controlled at least for now while he's still not fully used to it. 

 

"That's it pretty boy, fuck yourself on me." Calum encourages, and it's like he's purposely flipping the switch inside Michael that makes him more desperate. 

 

The older boy is extra responsive to the words, moving faster against Calum and feeling the car shake around him as he bounces harder. He angles his hips in different ways, yelping loudly when the tip of Calum's dick stabs against his sweet spot. It sends him into a frenzy, his body shaking with the effort of riding Calum in a cramped space, hips grinding down each time he rises and falls back on. He's impaling himself harshly on Calum's dick, spurred on my the soft groans coming from Calum's mouth.  
"Such a pretty slut for me, Michael. I bet everyone outside is watching you fuck yourself on me, watching you ride my dick like a champ on your birthday. I bet they all wish they were me right now, with your tight little ass around them and your hot little moans fogging the windows." Calum pants, helping guide Michael's body while keeping him steady. 

 

"Shit, Cal....m'gonna come, don't stop." Michael begs, his voice practically a sob forced out of his chest by all the pleasure that's filling his body. 

 

Calum starts moving his hips along with Michael's, creating a rougher and faster rhythm between them that has Michael tugging at his own hair in an effort to release the pressure building up. Calum moves his right hand over and grabs for Michael's dick, jerking it off quickly and watching Michael fall apart on top of him. 

 

"Come for me, pretty boy, lemme see you come." Calum says, voice barely above a whisper as he starts to get lost in his own pleasure, struggling to focus on Michael. 

 

Michael's whole body locks up and he squeals, thighs trembling against Calum's as he comes across the exposed skin of Calum's stomach. "Fuck...." He whines, breathing heavily as he settles down. 

 

Calum smiles and starts fucking his hips up lazily, knowing he won't need much to make himself come as Michael purposely clenches around him. "Shit, that's it baby, keep doing that." 

 

Michael does as he's told, keeping his muscles tight around Calum and ignoring the zing of sensitivity that crawls up his spine. Not a minute later Calum's short nails are biting into Michael's hips and he's spilling inside the older boy with a low moan, head pressing back into the seat of the car. His toes curl and uncurl as he comes down from his high, laughing in sheer pleasure as Michael smiles down at him before lifting off him off and sitting up. 

 

Calum pushes forward and seals their lips together, tangling their tongues and biting at Michael's lips. "Happy birthday, gorgeous." 

 

Michael giggles and rests his forehead on Michael's shoulder. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm in a rush as I post this so it'll be brief but it's my baby love's birthday today and I wanted him to have some birthday smut so boom, here you go! Hope you enjoy and I love you guys with all my heart! <3  
> ALSO this will be my last post until December 1st, just a heads up! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> Twitter: xtraceex  
> Instagram: traceethekid  
> Snapchat: youngtray  
> Ponder: moonlightbaby


End file.
